SCP-0001 (Meta Ike's Proposal)
Summary SCP-0001 is an autonomous biomechanical device produced by SCP-0001-Α and SCP-0001-Ω during Project Phantasos. SCP-0001 is semi-sapient, hosting a consciousness sustained in a perpetual state of REM sleep. Although Project Phantasos designed SCP-0001’s physical form to be completely self-maintaining, self-sustaining and self-preserving while exposed to sunlight, its location within the Oneiroi Collective is believed to have altered these biological functions; it is hypothesised that SCP-0001 does not require any sustenance whatsoever, and may be immune to, or capable of regenerating from, any damage incurred. The dream state experienced by SCP-0001 functions as a simulated reality based upon a narrative input during Project Phantasos. Due to its fluid nature, this reality has undergone numerous changes since its initiation and now feature rampant fluctuating details and self-conflictions; the primary narrative, however, has not been catastrophically damaged by these, and inhabitants of the reality are predominantly oblivious to these changes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely far higher Name: SCP-0001, "The Solution" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Inapplicable. Exists purely as an artificial, biomechanical construct. Age: Unknown. As the increasingly dreamlike environment of the narratives it is nested in make it impossible to ascertain the date of its creation. Classification: Thaumiel / Apollyon Class Anomalous Object Powers and Abilities: Dream Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Deconstruction and Absorption (SCP-0001-A and SCP-0001-Ω are respectively tasked with collapsing objects into information and absorbing them into itself, with 0001 proper being formed by both objects working in unison by collapsing the whole of reality into data and consuming one another to achieve completion), Probability Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (The core tenets and memories of SCP-0001 have full sway over the narratives dreamed up by it, with the lack of complete information in regards to its origins and that of its surrounding environment causing them to eventually collapse into incoherent dreamlike plots), Radiation Manipulation / Holy Manipulation (Can manipulate Akiva Radiation and make solid constructs out of it), Magic, Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Immortality (Types 3 and 8. SCP-0001's tenet to "not forget itself" causes it to rewrite the universe's narrative with itself as a preserved constant, seemingly rendering it immune to all damage, and causing it to exist simultaneously throughout an infinite nest of narratives and dreams recursing downwards), Fate Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely far higher (SCP-0001 is an artificial construct that exists in a constant state of REM Sleep, created in order to simulate and retroactively change reality itself by dreaming up a narrative previously established by the Foundation. SCP-0001-A caused a ZK-Class-End-of-Reality Scenario by collapsing the universe into information to be absorbed and processed by SCP-0001-Ω, with this event having been repeated several times in 0001's simulated narratives, generating an endless nest of realities as a result) Speed: Immobile physically, likely Omnipresent within its dreams Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Although attempting to destroy it or its primary components is incredibly difficult, as SCP-0001-A and SCP-0001-Ω will constantly rewrite causality and probability in order to ensure their own self-preservation if threatened in any way) Stamina: Limitless. Although it initially demonstrated self-sustaining properties only when exposed to sunlight, the object's components have long since evolved past this limitation and began to draw energy from the environment, requiring no sustainance whatsoever. Range: At least Multiversal+ (Simultaneously present throughout an endless recursion of dreams within dreams that goes on ad-infinitum) for the full entity. Universal+ for SCP-0001-A and SCP-0001-Ω (Capable of causing a ZK-Class Scenario by deconstructing reality into data and filtering a previously established narrative out of it) Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Unknown. 0001 and the devices that comprise it are described as semi-sapient and are apparently capable of coherent speech, with 0001-A and 0001-Ω being able to instantly recognize any possible attackers and immediately take action against them before they manage to threaten it, although the machine itself appears to have no will on its own and is bound by the core tenets engraved into its consciousness by the Foundation. Standard Tactics: Although the primary entity itself is barely sapient and remains in a constant state of sleep, the devices that comprise it, 0001-A and 0001-Ω, are simple-mindedly and efficiently pragmatic, instantly identifying and eliminating any potential offenders out of existence before they can pose any threat to them, and passively reordering probability and causality in order to cause random events that can stop them before they take action in the first place. Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Machines Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Information Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fate Users Category:Memory Users Category:Disease Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Tier 2